peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 November 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-11-18 ; Comments *Peel says he hasn't seen football since Scotland played Bulgaria and the high point of that was seeing Pat Nevin in Cyrillic characters on television. *Peel mentions that the Medicine Head track is from an LP that he produced. *An unnamed female voice, merely referred to as his 'alternative sponsor', invites votes for the 1990 Festive Fifty. *Peel plays a session version by L7 covering Dead Kennedys' Let's Lynch The Landlord. *Peel sets a competition for listeners to win the Fall's VHS8489 video. The question is who wrote The Fall's Victoria track? The answer is actually the Kinks. Sessions *L7, one and only session. Recorded 1990-11-01. No known commercial release. *Filthkick, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1990-08-07. No known commercial release. Missing tracks: 'Rise/Gein Within/Just Another Word', 'This Void Of Ignorance' and 'Brain Fry'. Tracklisting :(JP: 'Thank you very much Andy, I was going to say can I borrow your earphones because mine seem to go wrong, which they've gone better again, either like that or I'm going deaf in my left ear. This is Nirvana to start the programme, excellent single, Sliver') * Nirvana: Sliver (7") Sub Pop :(JP: 'And just to show you this is where the hits are happening on 1FM, this is the record that is currently at number 79 in the Record Mirror club chart, and going down, Blade') * Blade: Mind Of An Ordinary Citizen (12" - Mind Of An Ordinary Citizen / Forward) 691 Influential * Wild Swans: Revolutionary Spirit (v/a album - 'The Zoo' Uncaged 1978-1982) Document @''' * '''File 1 begins *Filthkick: 'Mind Games / Kill Kill Kill' (session) *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: 'Theme From T.V. (CD-Savvy Show Stoppers)' (Cargo) *Sensomilla: I Believe (12") Rham! RS 9011 @''' *Helmet: 'FBLA (LP-Strap It On)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Medicine Head: 'Next Time The Sun Comes Round (CD-New Bottles Old Medicine)' (Repertoire) *Cocoa Tea: 'Oil Ting Version (12")' (Greensleeves) '''@ *Greenhouse: 'On The Occasion (EP-Mad As Love)' (Native) *Attitude Adjustment: 'My Head's A Mess (EP-No More Mr. Nice Guy)' (A Matter Of Image) *Jesus Lizard: 'Mouthbreather (7 inch)' (Touch And Go) *Lakim Shabazz: 'When You See A Devil, Smash Him (LP-The Lost Tribe Of Shabazz)' (Tuff City) *Lance Kaufman: 'They Dug Up Elvis (7 inch)' (Dionysus) *'File 3' begins during next track *Datblygu: 'Am (LP-Pyst)' (Ofn Records) @''' *Mav Cacharel: 'Pour Toi (LP-Mav Cacharel)' (Kaluila) *Filthkick: 'Mondo Delerium / Cabin Fever' (session) *'''File 1 ends & File 2 begins *Even As We Speak: 'Goes So Slow (EP-Nothing Ever Happens)' (Sarah) *Chosen Gospel Singers: 'Prayer For The Doomed (CD-20 Gospel Greats)' (Cascade) *African Head Charge: 'My God (LP-Songs Of Praise)' (On-U Sound) @''' *Teenage Fanclub: 'God Knows It's True (7 inch)' (Paperhouse) '''@ *Gallon Drunk: 'Gallon Drunk (7 inch)' (Clawfist) *Hopeton Lindo: 'Gun Ting (12 inch)' (Greensleeves) *Atrocity: 'Hatred Birth (LP-Infected)' (Metalcore) *Happy Family: 'Cavemen In Neckties (LP-Lucky)' (50 Trillion Watts) *'O' Project: Chinese Lollipops (12") Moving Shadow (Peel calls the artist The Top, because the way the cover says on the record) *L7: 'Scrap' (session) *'File 3' ends during above *L7: 'Packin' A Rod' (session) *L7: 'Shove' (session) *L7: 'Let's Lynch The Landlord' (session) *'File 2 ends' *Apache Scratchy: Popularity (7") Capricorn International *Afghan Whigs: Hey Cuz (7" - Sister Brother) Sub Pop :(JP's children: 'Oh daddy likes the Fall') *Fall: Hit The North (Part 1) (LP - 458489 A Sides) Beggars Banquet @''' *Radical Dance Faction: Firepower (LP - Borderline Cases) Earth Zone *Mbazo: Okwami Okwezandla (v/a LP - The Kings And Queens Of Township Jive (Modern Roots Of The Indestructible Beat Of Soweto)) Earthworks *Filthkick: Rise / Gein Within / Just Another Word (session) *Sonic Youth: I Don't Want To Push It (LP - Sonic Youth) Neutral *Donny & Marie Handbag Revolution: Beautiful House (12") Not On Label *Stretchheads: Omnipresent Octopus (Russell Grant) (7" - Eyeball Origami Aftermath Wit Vegetarian Leg) Blast First *Northern Bushmen: Cameled Back Whale Driver (7" - Happy Hooker Worms) Cubist Productions *Woodrow Wilson Adams: Train Time (v/a CD - Blow It 'till You Like It = Memphis Harmonica 1951-1954) Sun *Charlottes: Liar (12") Cherry Red *Coffin Break: Lies (7" - Lies / Pray) Sub Pop *Deep C: African Reign (12") M&G *70 Gwen Party: Walkabout (LP - Devil Wrapped & Ginsung Buried) Snape '''@ *Filthkick: Brain Fry (session) *Filthkick: This Void Of Ignorance (session) *World Of Twist: The Storm (12") Circa @''' Tracks marked '''@ on File 4 File ;Name *1-2) Peel Show 1990-11-18 pts 1 & 2 *3) JohnPeel_19901118.mp3 *4) 1990-11-xx Peel Late November *5) 020A-B7556XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length *1) Part 1 - 0:46:22 *2) Part 2 - 0:46:28 *3) 0:47:04 *4) 1:16:32 (until 0:38:00) (to 4:11, from 24:13 unique) *5) 3:00:02 ;Other *1-2) File 1 and 2 created from CB021 of 500 Box. *1-2) The index card erroneously identifies the show's date as 11 November 1990. *1-2) Judging from a timecheck inserted into the show by JP just before 0:21:00 in Part B, the show appears to be missing the first 17 minutes and the last 1 hour 12 minutes. *4) Created from tapes SB841 and SB842 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Peel Late November 1990 *5) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Part 1 *2) Part 2 *3) unavailable *4) Mediafire *5) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7556/1) Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Shared Category:British Library Category:Competitions